Aien Kien
by xAkemihime
Summary: Um estranho poder que causa uma reação bem atípica em Luffy. Que confusão isso pode gerar? E quais sentimentos podem despertar? - LuNa


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda, mas a ilha, Akuma no Mi e sua portadora são criações minhas.

Presentinho de aniversário para Mika W. Sabaku.

Aien Kien: Um casal estranho, mas feliz; estranha relação formada por um capricho do destino.

Boa leitura (e desculpem o tamanho, mas não achei que ia ficar legal dividir).

* * *

Aien Kien

O Sunny estava estranhamente quieto naquela manhã ensolarada. O motivo? O intenso calor. E com a temperatura tão elevada como aquela que estava, nem mesmo o hiperativo capitão conseguia ter ânimo para suas brincadeiras.

- Ah... Quente! – Ele reclamava com a língua para fora da boca, sentado no deque gramado do navio.

Chopper também não estava nas melhores condições, vindo de uma ilha do inverno, a pequena rena estava para morrer. Odiava o calor.

- Ah... Está parecendo que estamos em Alabasta de novo... – Choramingou ele, deitado ao lado de Luffy, completamente molhado de suor.

- Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! – Sanji abriu a porta da cozinha, saindo de lá com uma bandeja. – Trouxe refrescos para as mais belas deste navio! – Ele disse de forma galanteadora, depositando dois copos na pequena mesa ao lado das cadeiras de praia onde Nami e Robin estavam sentadas conversando.

As duas agradeceram, tomando suas bebidas, enquanto Sanji voltava para a cozinha prometendo fazer algo bem apetitoso para suas deusas, ignorando claramente as exclamações de Luffy que pedia por carne.

A paz estranhamente incomum, porém, não tardou a acabar quando Zoro, de dentro do ninho da gávea – onde possivelmente andara treinando, mesmo sob o intenso calor – anunciou que havia ilha a vista.

E isso foi o que bastou para tirar Luffy do estado preguiçoso em que se encontrava.

- Ilha! – Exclamava ele, pulando de um lado para o outro. Brook, que estava limpando seu violino, logo o acompanhou, assim como Franky e Usopp que saíram de dentro da oficina do ciborgue.

- Finalmente... – Chopper suspirou ainda deitado, não conseguindo ignorar o efeito da elevada temperatura.

Logo Nami tratou de se levantar e começar a dar ordens para a tripulação se preparar para atracar na ilha. E em meio às ordens, se virou para Robin e perguntou se a arqueóloga sabia para onde estavam indo.

- Aparentemente essa é a ilha de Netsujou, uma ilha de verão. – Robin sorriu quando foi interrompida por Chopper que ouviu o que a morena disse, soltando uma pequena reclamação. – Não sei muito sobre ela, mas dizem que é um lugar bonito e que emana paixão. Bem romântico.

- Parece ser uma ilha calma, espero que esses idiotas não arrumem confusão. – Nami suspirou, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviada com as informações que Robin lhe passou, apesar de serem poucas.

Não demorou muito para se aproximarem da ilha e encontrarem um lugar para deixarem o navio.

De onde estavam, não era possível visualizar muito, mas o suficiente para acharem o lugar bem bonito. As cerejeiras rodeavam toda a extensão da ilha, e como Robin havia dito anteriormente, realmente deixava todo o ambiente bem mais romântico.

Ao longe era possível ver um pequeno vilarejo, o que deixou Luffy ainda mais entusiasmado para sair do Sunny e explorar.

Porém antes de saírem, o bando se reuniu, e como de costume, decidiram sortear o grupo que iria com Luffy e o grupo que cuidaria do navio.

E no fim, um Usopp animado, dava pulos de alegria por ter de ficar no navio, sendo acompanhado com o mesmo entusiasmo por Chopper. Brook e Franky se limitaram a desejar boa sorte aos amigos, e lamentaram por não poder sair.

- Por que sempre eu? – Nami choramingava ao lado de Robin, Zoro e Sanji que pareciam empolgados para conhecer o novo lugar, embora não tanto quanto Luffy, claro.

- Eu te protejo, Nami-swan! – Exclamou Sanji.

E não demorou muito para os cinco saírem do navio e irem rumo ao vilarejo da ilha. Não ficava longe de onde aportaram, portanto depois de poucos minutos de caminhada, chegaram aonde desejavam.

Logo notaram que o lugar era muito bonito. As casas tinham uma aparência de nova, e os cidadãos não se espantaram com a presença de estranhos nas ruas. Além do mais, o clima era relaxante, algo diferente do que estavam acostumados. Dava para perceber que as pessoas que viviam ali, viviam em harmonia, em tranquilidade.

Os piratas exploravam a ilha com um ar curioso e, claro, mantendo-se atentos para o caso de surgir algum marinheiro a vista.

Mas aparentemente eles não tinham com o que se preocupar. A ilha parecia bem pacífica, e somente os cidadãos andavam calmamente pelas ruas.

- Me sinto uma vela... – Murmurou Nami para Robin, ao notar que todas as pessoas que estavam a sua volta estavam devidamente acompanhadas. Algumas até mesmo se beijando apaixonadamente, sem se importar com quem estivesse por perto.

Robin riu baixinho.

- Esta é realmente uma ilha do amor, não vejo ninguém solteiro, exceto nós.

- Isso não é bom. – Sanji disse com um ar sério e com a cabeça baixa, parando no meio da rua, chamando a atenção das duas que conversavam logo atrás.

Elas lançaram um olhar preocupado ao cozinheiro, assim como Zoro, que já estava segurando o cabo de uma de suas espadas, preparado.

- O que foi, Sanji-kun? – Nami se atreveu a perguntar, vendo que o outro ainda não falara nada.

- Só tem mulheres comprometidas nesta ilha! – Exclamou ele finalmente, com as duas mãos na cabeça, em um gesto desesperado.

Ação esta do cozinheiro que resultou em uma Nami e Zoro furiosos por tê-los preocupado por nada, enquanto Robin se limitava a rir.

- Onde está o Luffy? – A voz da arqueóloga logo se fez presente, parando a briga entre os três companheiros.

Todos se calaram, olhando em volta, alarmados.

Luffy sumir nunca era um bom sinal. Do jeito que o capitão atraía problemas quando estava sozinho, eles evitavam ao máximo perdê-lo de vista.

- Pessoal! – Eles se viraram ao ouvirem a voz do moreno ao longe. Luffy se encontrava distante, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, acenando para eles. – Venham comer! Tem carne! – Logo notaram que ele estava em frente a um restaurante.

- Seu idiota, não suma assim! – Nami já reclamava, enquanto se aproximava de Luffy com passos fortes.

Óbvio que apesar de estarem nervosos pelo capitão ter saído da vista deles daquele jeito, os quatro acabaram cedendo ao restaurante. Não só pela comida, mas Robin e Nami concordaram que seria bom conhecer melhor o ambiente, e até quem sabe alguém pudesse lhes informar mais sobre a história daquela ilha.

O pequeno restaurante estava silencioso quando entraram. Silêncio esse que não tardou a acabar com os Chapéus de Palha lá.

Eles se acomodaram em uma mesa próxima a janela, tentando ignorar os casais e o clima romântico que exalava no lugar.

Não demorou muito para o garçom lhes atender e a comida chegar. Somente Luffy havia pedido algo para comer, seus vários pratos com carne ocupavam toda a mesa. Zoro bebia calmamente o saquê que havia sido servido, sendo acompanhado por Nami, que também não dispensava uma boa bebida. Sanji e Robin se limitaram apenas a um suco natural.

Luffy conversava animadamente entre as mordidas que dava em sua carne, dizendo o quão bom ela era. Ninguém prestava muita atenção na afobação do capitão, ele era sempre assim, afinal.

Portanto quando Luffy parou de comer e se sentou corretamente na cadeira, com uma expressão séria no rosto, foi que seus companheiros pararam o que estavam fazendo e voltaram sua atenção a ele, com a curiosidade pairando no ar. Algo estava errado.

- Ai. – Ele disse, sem nenhuma expressão ao certo. Aqueles pares de olhos o fitaram ainda mais curiosos.

- O que foi? – Zoro perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que logo foi retomado, enquanto esperavam pela resposta do moreno.

Luffy coçou a cabeça, e fez uma careta.

- Nada... Eu acho. – Resmungou, já pegando outra carne de cima da mesa. – Só me senti meio estranho de repente... Ah não foi nada! – Exclamou, deixando o assunto de lado. Os outros continuaram a fitá-lo, uns ainda com curiosidade, outros com incredulidade.

- Idiota. – Zoro disse, voltando para sua bebida. Nami ao seu lado, bufou, falando que o capitão estava cada vez mais louco.

Luffy, ao ouvir a voz de Nami, ergueu os olhos da comida.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou ela de um jeito não tão educado, porém um pouco encabulada ao sentir-se vigiada por ele.

- Oi Nami... Toma a minha carne! – Estendeu o pedaço de carne que ia comer, para ela.

- O que? – Indagou a navegadora e Sanji juntos. A expressão no rosto de ambos era de puro desentendimento e surpresa.

- Luffy... Você está bem? – Dessa vez foi Robin quem tomou a palavra, olhando séria para o seu Capitão. Parecia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido a ele.

Luffy ignorou a pergunta da morena, e continuou voltado para Nami.

- Acho que eu gosto de você. – Disse naturalmente.

- O-oras... Eu também gosto de você! Todos vocês! – Gaguejou Nami, com as maçãs do rosto completamente enrubescidas.

- Eu também gosto de você, Nami-swan! – Exclamou Sanji, emocionado.

- Mas não é disso que eu estou falando. – Disse Luffy, aparentando um pouco de irritação por terem interpretado de outra forma sua frase. – Eu disse que eu gosto mesmo de você!

E não satisfeito com sua frase, Luffy se moveu na mesa, se inclinando na direção de Nami. A ruiva se assustou quando viu o que ele pretendia fazer, porém se viu incapaz de se mover de onde estava, deixando-o que se aproximasse.

- Luffy, por que você...? – A pergunta não pôde ser completada, pois logo a navegadora sentiu os lábios desajeitados do moreno pressionando a boca dela, impedindo-a de falar.

Não foi um beijo longo e apaixonante, muito pelo contrário, mas foi o suficiente para causar reações diversas nos que estavam sentados ao redor da mesa.

Zoro engasgou com seu saquê ao ver a cena, completamente surpreso. Talvez não tanto quanto Sanji, que exalava desespero, completo pânico, por ver sua deusa sendo beijada por seu Capitão dessa forma. Robin não expressou uma reação forte como seus dois companheiros, se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha, com um ar pensativo.

- Luffy, você ficou louco? – Exclamou Nami, assim que Luffy se separou dela, voltando a se sentar, exibindo um enorme sorriso, como se agora sim estivesse satisfeito.

Não demorou para que Sanji acompanhasse a navegadora em suas reclamações, dizendo que um homem não deveria agarrar uma mulher desse jeito, ainda mais uma mulher maravilhosa como sua Nami-san.

Já Zoro ainda estava tendo um acesso de tosse devido à surpresa sofrida, portanto não deu muita importância para a confusão que aqueles dois formavam.

- Aquela mulher... – Murmurou Robin, olhando para um ponto mais distante, além de Luffy, na direção da porta do restaurante. Sanji e Nami pararam de discutir com Luffy e acompanharam seu olhar, assim como Zoro que logo se recompôs. E não foi difícil encontrar quem Robin havia visualizado: uma mulher alta, com as madeixas longas e loiras, trajando um longo vestido vermelho, que deixava mais ousada ainda as curvas de seu corpo. Ela estava na saída do local, olhando-os com uma expressão divertida, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Acha que ela é o motivo para o Luffy estar assim? – Indagou Zoro, se levantando alarmado.

- Provavelmente. – Ela respondeu, se levantando junto com o espadachim, sem tirar os olhos da mulher mais a frente.

A loira somente aumentou ainda mais o sorriso e se virou de costas para eles, saindo do restaurante. Zoro não pensou muito, quando deu por si, já havia largado sua garrafa de saquê e saído correndo na direção em que ela estava. Passos apressados atrás de si disseram que ele não era o único que havia tentado alcançá-la.

Assim que saiu do restaurante, porém, não encontrou nenhum vestígio da mulher. Olhou para a rua ao seu redor, mas não havia nenhum sinal dela.

- Para onde ela foi? – Perguntou Sanji parando ao seu lado.

- Não faço ideia...

- Marimo de merda, por que foi perdê-la de vista?

- O que? Agora a culpa é minha? – Exclamou Zoro, irritado. E antes que mais uma típica briga entre os dois começasse, Robin, que também havia seguido o espadachim para fora do estabelecimento, disse:

- Ela fez alguma coisa com o Luffy. Não é normal ele agir daquele jeito.

- É a única explicação que nós temos. – Sanji murmurou, ascendendo um cigarro com seu isqueiro, e dando uma profunda tragada logo em seguida.

- Temos que dar um jeito de encontrá-la então. Vamos lá buscar o Luffy e a Nami e começar a procurar. – Zoro disse de forma decidida, os outros dois confirmaram com a cabeça.

Com isso decidido em suas mentes, eles voltaram para dentro do restaurante, porém logo pararam no meio do local com uma expressão de surpresa ao avistar Luffy novamente beijando Nami.

- Acho melhor resolvermos isso logo. – Murmurou Zoro para a arqueóloga, ao ver Sanji se aproximar soltando várias reclamações de que Luffy não podia abusar assim da navegadora.

Robin somente se limitou a rir diante da cena.

–X–

O pôr do sol já era visível por entre as copas das árvores quando os Chapéus de Palha voltaram para o Sunny.

Sua busca havia sido um fracasso total. Eles andaram por horas, mas não avistaram quem procurava, e para piorar a situação, Luffy estava cada vez mais obcecado por Nami. Os amigos puderam presenciar a transformação de seu Capitão que era praticamente uma criança hiperativa, em alguém completamente apaixonado. Ele começara a fazer declarações de amor para a navegadora, e tentara beijá-la várias vezes mais.

Nami estava irritada com a situação, mas não mais que Sanji, que se encarregou de controlar Luffy cada vez que este tentava se aproximar da mulher.

Ao adentrarem o deque do Sunny, eles foram recepcionados por seus amigos, que já foram logo reclamando da demora, e que estavam famintos. Sanji murmurou alguma coisa, de mau humor, e se fechou na cozinha para preparar algo para os piratas.

Logo Robin ficou encarregada de contar as novidades que aconteceram quando estiveram no vilarejo. E os demais ficaram, como o esperado, surpresos com as ações de Luffy. Franky assumira seu lado dramático, soltando copiosas lágrimas, dizendo o quanto era bonito o amor dos dois; Brook perguntou a Nami se Luffy agora poderia ver a calcinha dela, e o que recebeu em resposta fez os seus ossos doerem; Usopp começou a rir, dizendo que Luffy tinha enlouquecido de vez, que só um maluco se apaixonaria pela navegadora, e este, assim como Brook, também sofreu as consequências; Chopper já foi pelo lado profissional, perguntou se o Capitão não poderia ter sido infectado por alguma coisa, pergunta essa que levou todos a refletirem sobre a possibilidade.

Depois do jantar ser servido e todos se satisfazerem com a maravilhosa comida de Sanji, ficou decidido que Chopper iria examinar Luffy, tentar descobrir se poderia fazer alguma coisa contra o que estivesse afetando o moreno.

Óbvio que todos ignoraram o Capitão dizendo que estava se sentindo bem, que nada havia acontecido. Sendo assim, não adiantou ele reclamar dizendo que não precisava de cuidados, Chopper fez questão de levá-lo para sua sala e dar uma boa olhada nele.

Porém, para a decepção de todos, a pequena rena não conseguiu encontrar nada. Seja lá o que estivesse agindo no corpo de Luffy, provocando esse estranho comportamento, não era culpa de nenhuma infecção, nenhuma doença.

A única solução que os piratas conseguiam enxergar no momento era encontrar a misteriosa mulher que viram no restaurante, com certeza ela teria uma boa explicação para tudo aquilo.

Mas decidiram continuar a busca pela manhã, afinal já era bastante tarde, e o dia fora deveras cansativo, especialmente para aqueles que saíram para explorar a ilha.

- Você está bem? – Robin perguntou para Nami, quando as duas finalmente se encontravam a sós no quarto delas, se preparando para dormir.

A ruiva suspirou profundamente.

- Só estou um pouco confusa com tudo isso. – Disse, enquanto se trocava, colocando uma camisola bem fresquinha devido ao calor.

- Normal. – Robin sorriu, sentando-se na beirada de sua cama. – Ninguém esperava ver Luffy agindo assim.

- É... Ninguém... – Nami concordou, mas a arqueóloga pôde sentir um ar de decepção vindo da voz dela.

Robin ficou em silêncio, sabia que não precisava dizer nada, Nami iria lhe contar sem que precisasse insistir.

- Mas... Sabe Robin... – A navegadora começou, como previsto pela morena. Ela se sentou em sua cama, soltando o longo cabelo ruivo que estava preso desde cedo, deixando as madeixas caírem soltas em seu ombro. – Eu não sei o que pensar com tudo isso! Eu não sei o que sentir...

- Você gosta dele.

- Está tão na cara? – Fez uma careta.

Robin riu da expressão dela.

- Bem, você retribuiu os beijos, apesar de estar surpresa pelas atitudes dele...

- Eu não consegui desviar dele. Eu simplesmente... Não consegui me separar. – Nami desabafou, olhando confusa para a amiga. – Ah Robin! Estou confusa! – E antes que a morena pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela prosseguiu. – Mas eu sei que temos que fazê-lo voltar ao normal, é errado manter o Luffy desse jeito.

- Falando nisso... Acho que isso não está acontecendo só com o Luffy. – Robin disse, em tom pensativo.

- Como assim? Alguém mais está ficando apaixonado? – Exclamou a outra, alarmada.

- Não entre nós, mas você notou como as pessoas desta ilha são. Todas aos beijos e carinhos. Seja lá o que está acontecendo, não acho que o Luffy é a primeira vítima.

Nami se recordou de quando andava no vilarejo, de como só existiam casais, nenhuma pessoa estava desacompanhada nas ruas, até mesmo no restaurante que visitara.

- Acho que você tem razão... – Murmurou, enquanto se acomodava melhor na cama, se preparando para dormir. – Amanhã voltaremos a procurar essa mulher, e já tenho uma boa ideia de como encontrá-la.

Robin não perguntou mais. Quando amanhecesse o dia, eles conversariam melhor.

- Não vai dormir? – Nami indagou, ao vê-la ficar de pé e pegar um livro na cabeceira de sua cama.

- Estou sem sono, vou ler um pouco. – A navegadora não contestou, estava acostumada com os estranhos hábitos da morena de passar a madrugada inteira lendo.

E assim que Robin saiu do quarto, ela apagou a luz. O sono veio rápido, visto que estava bastante cansada.

–X–

Nami acordou naquele dia decidida a resolver aquele assunto do Luffy de uma vez por todas.

Robin não estava no quarto, provavelmente já havia acordado ou até mesmo virara a noite lendo. Nami não sabia como a arqueóloga conseguia aguentar tantas horas sem dormir.

Sendo assim, a ruiva se arrumou rapidamente e saiu rumo à cozinha.

- Ah Nami-san! Já ia dizer para a Robin-chan te acordar, o café da manhã está na mesa! – Sanji foi logo a recepcionando cheio de mimos, nos quais ela prontamente ignorou.

Todos já haviam acordado, e entre um bocejo e outro, estavam indo ocupar seus lugares na mesa quando a navegadora chegou. Ela logo se sentou ao lado de Robin, tentando ignorar o olhar fixo de Luffy sobre si. Aparentemente a paixão que ele sentia ainda não havia passado, nem mesmo diminuído.

Assim que terminaram de comer, os tripulantes permaneceram a mesa, para discutir o que fariam para curar seu Capitão.

Foi então que Nami lhes contou seu plano que decidira na noite anterior.

- Acho que o Luffy só está assim porque é um idiota que não é apaixonado por ninguém. – Disse ela, quando finalmente conseguiu a atenção de todos. Luffy a fitava com os olhos brilhando, e Sanji já estava atento para o caso do Capitão decidir beijá-la de novo. A navegadora desviou o olhar do moreno e prosseguiu. – Eu acho que devemos tentar atrair aquela mulher de novo, usar alguém como isca, alguém que não é apaixonado por ninguém, nem nunca foi. – Seu olhar, assim como o da maioria dos companheiros, se caiu para o menor deles, como se fosse bem óbvio.

- Ah e por que eu? – Chopper exclamou, escondendo parcialmente seu corpo atrás de Robin.

- Porque você é ingênuo demais, e certamente nunca se apaixonou. – A navegadora respondeu prontamente.

- É um bom plano, mas quem vai com o Chopper para o vilarejo? – Dessa vez Franky quem tomou a palavra.

- Estava pensando em manter o grupo. – Uma careta de insatisfação pode ser visualizada na face do Ciborgue, nada satisfeito. Afinal, ele também queria aventuras.

- Certo! Perfeito! – Usopp foi logo concordando, agradecido por pelo menos uma vez desde que se juntara ao bando, iria ficaria longe de confusão.

- Ah e Sanji-kun... Acho melhor você ficar dessa vez. – E isso foi o suficiente para o cozinheiro implorar para ir e ser o cavaleiro dela, para lhe proteger e outras coisas que Nami sequer fez questão de ouvir, mas logo tratou de explicar porque ele deveria ficar. – Nós vamos lidar com uma mulher, e você vai acabar atrapalhando!

Sanji murmurou algo incompreensível, ainda insatisfeito, mas ficou quieto. Ao menos até ouvir a voz zombeteira de Zoro que viera a seguir.

- Fraco.

- O que você disse? – Exclamou o loiro, segurando a gola do casaco verde do outro. Zoro não ficou para trás, também erguendo a gola da camisa de Sanji, sorrindo de lado somente para provocar.

- Não ouviu?

- Bem, vamos lá então. – Nami disse calmamente para Robin e Chopper, ignorando a briga dos outros dois que só se alastrava.

Ela se levantou, chegando perto de Zoro e Sanji que já estavam entre chutes e golpes de espada, e puxando o espadachim pela orelha, arrastou-o cozinha a fora, mesmo sobre os protestos do mesmo.

- Luffy, vamos! – Ela gritou para o moreno, que ainda estava sentado na mesa a observando.

- Ah Nami! Me puxa assim também!

- Era só o que faltava!

E não demorou para o grupo estar novamente andando pelas ruas do vilarejo da Ilha de Netsujou. O ambiente estava o mesmo do dia anterior, o clima harmonioso e romântico tal como antes.

Dessa vez eles decidiram que não entrariam em nenhum estabelecimento. Ficariam em um lugar aberto, e sem baixar a guarda, preparados para a aparição da misteriosa mulher.

- Tem certeza que ela vai aparecer? – Perguntou Zoro certa hora, depois de muito ficarem perambulando pelo vilarejo. Eles andaram por toda a extensão do local, passaram por todos os lugares e viram as mais diversas pessoas. Menos quem mais queriam ver.

- Não. – Disse Nami simplesmente. – Mas é o melhor que podemos fazer até agora. – Ela estava cansada de andar, mas não somente isso, estava cansada da atitude de Luffy. Sim, ela nutria algo por ele, sentimento este que surgira muito antes de pisarem naquela ilha, mas apesar de gostar de Luffy, Nami não gostava de quem ele estava se transformando. Em alguém romântico e que vive no seu pé. Lembrava-lhe um pouco Sanji, para falar a verdade. E este não era o Luffy por quem ela era apaixonada.

- Olha! – A voz de Robin lhe tirou de seus devaneios.

A morena apontava para o seu lado esquerdo, onde aquela mesma mulher de cabelos loiros os olhava. Porém desta vez eles foram mais espertos, Zoro começou a correr atrás dela, com Nami e Chopper em seu encalço, a navegadora lançou um olhar para Robin que não corria, sem entender a atitude dela, foi quando a arqueóloga fez sua posição de mãos, que Nami sorriu, compreendendo rapidamente.

- _Seis Fleur!_ – A loira estava pronta para escapar novamente, quando quatro mãos surgiram do chão e seguraram-lhe firmemente o corpo, impedindo-a de se mover.

Ela tentou resistir, mas logo Zoro a alcançou, e vendo que não adiantaria seus esforços, a mulher suspirou frustrada.

- Quem é você? – Nami perguntou, parando ao lado do espadachim, que mantinha uma das espadas em sua mão, olhando ameaçadoramente.

- Bom dia! – Sorriu ela. – Sou Aizawa, a dona desta ilha.

- Zawa-chan, eu adorei esse lugar! – Exclamou Luffy, tentando abraçar Nami, ela o mandou calar a boca, nervosa.

- O que você fez com o Luffy? – Robin perguntou, ainda mantendo os braços prendendo-a firmemente.

- Não ouviu falar que esta é uma ilha romântica? Só os apaixonados são permitidos ficar aqui.

- Mas por que logo o Luffy? – Nami perguntou, franzindo o cenho para a mulher à sua frente.

- É o único neste lugar que não tem sentimentos amorosos dentro de si.

- Mas... E quanto ao Zoro e a Robin? Eles não estão apaixonados! – Chopper apontava na direção de Zoro e Robin, o espadachim imediatamente enrubesceu.

- Eles não precisam dos meus serviços. – Ela se limitou a responder, sorrindo.

- E por que forçar as pessoas a se apaixonarem pelas outras? – Nami indagava, sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si.

- Criança tola. Não gosto de pessoas insensíveis convivendo juntas, pessoas que vivem na solidão, sem nutrir nenhum amor por ninguém... É ridículo. Paixão é um sentimento único, deve ser compartilhado, e assim será. – Disse ela, decidida.

- Ela é louca. – Murmurou Nami, Chopper concordou, embora estivesse com certo medo, se escondendo atrás das pernas de Zoro.

- Não me interessa o que você acredita ou não, só faça o Luffy voltar ao normal. – Disse o espadachim com um ar sério, de quem não estava para brincadeiras.

- E se eu disser que não? – Ela lançava um olhar desafiador para todos eles, apesar de saber que não teria a menor chance em uma luta.

- Bem, você está diante do Caçador de Piratas, que tem uma recompensa maior que cem mil berries, vai ter que se entender com ele, caso não fizer o que queremos. – Nami respondeu, também com tom de voz firme, sorrindo de lado presunçosa.

- Vou precisar que me solte. – Murmurou Aizawa, vendo que não tinha opção. As mãos de Robin que a prendiam rapidamente se desfizeram em pétalas de flor.

Mas o que eles não sabiam é que nas mãos da mulher havia um pequeno botão, botão este que assim que se viu liberta, não fez nenhum esforço em pressioná-lo discretamente sem que ninguém visse.

Ela se voltou para Luffy, e fazendo uma imposição de mãos formando uma espécie de coração, Aizawa disse:

- _Ai Ai no Reverse!_ – Todos fitaram Luffy, esperançosos. As pupilas do moreno se dilataram, e logo voltaram ao normal.

- Por que estão olhando para mim? – Perguntou ele, confuso.

- Você está bem? – Nami indagou, ainda olhando sem saber se ele havia melhorado ou não.

- Estou com fome.

- Ele está bem. – Afirmou ela logo em seguida.

A atenção deles foi voltada novamente para a loira, pensando no que poderiam fazer com ela. Mas infelizmente não tiveram sequer tempo de discutir isso, pois logo puderam ouvir um som familiar e não muito bom.

- Peguem os Chapéus de Palha!

- Aqui é a Marinha!

Os passos se aproximaram vindo de um ponto além de Aizawa, que sorriu satisfeita. Eram vários marinheiros que estavam do outro lado da ilha, em uma pequena base que tinham instalado por ali.

Eles não pensaram muito, somente fizeram o que sempre faziam em situações como esta: correram.

E não demorou muito para logo avistarem o Sunny. Franky, que estava no ninho da gávea, ao ver os companheiros correndo, sendo seguidos por uma tropa de marinheiros, rapidamente chamou todos que estavam no navio, para lhe ajudarem a prepará-lo para partir.

Sanji levantava a âncora, enquanto Brook e Usopp foram içar as velas. Os piratas alcançaram em um segundo o Sunny, adentrando ao deque do navio sem muito esforço.

- Vamos embora! – Luffy exclamou, abrindo os braços, feliz.

Enquanto o navio se afastava da ilha, era possível ver os marinheiros com expressões irritadas por não terem conseguido capturá-los.

Nami posicionou o navio na rota certa que uma das agulhas do long pose do Novo Mundo estava apontando, e se dirigiu para onde estavam suas laranjeiras.

Ela começou a regá-las, com a mente distante, pensando nos acontecimentos daquela ilha.

- Oi, Nami. – Aquela voz tão irritante, mas que Nami amava, a tirou do transe. Ela se virou, ficando frente a frente com Luffy.

- O que foi?

- Eu me lembro de tudo. – A navegadora sentiu as maçãs do rosto enrubescer, enquanto depositava levemente o regador ao seu lado no chão. Apesar disso, ela não disse nada, não tinha o que dizer, aliás. – Sinto muito... Por beijar você a força.

- Tudo bem, não foi culpa sua. – Disse ela, um pouco surpresa pelas palavras do moreno. – Mas se me beijar a força de novo, vai perder todos os dentes! – Ergueu o punho deixando bem claro o que queria dizer.

Luffy riu, retirando o chapéu de palha da cabeça e colocando na dela, quebrando a pose autoritária da navegadora.

- Pode deixar! Mas sabe... Eu gosto de você! – Ele sorriu, se distanciando. Nami não soube como interpretar aquilo, já que o moreno não estava mais afetado por poder nenhum. Mas apesar disso, ela sorriu, não importava se o moreno realmente gostasse dela ou não, Nami gostava dele daquele jeito, e não queria que ele mudasse nunca.

E ao longe, já era possível ouvi-lo gritando para Sanji que queria mais carne.

Aquele era o Luffy. O homem por quem ela se apaixonara.

* * *

Netsujou¹ - quente, ardente.

Ai - amor


End file.
